Acéptalo
by Leina-chan
Summary: UA. Una noche sin precedentes, un llamado que nunca llegó, y luego el hecho de que la facultad de música se traslada al edificio de humanidades. — ¿Soul Evans? Acabo de terminar una pelea con él. — ¿Por qué me evades, Maka? — Porque eres molesto. — Nunca aceptarás que lo que hay entre nosotros es único


****Sí, lo sé, tendría que estar escribiendo mis otros fics, pero es que sencillamente no puedo. Estoy realmente bloqueda con las historias, y aunque tengo todo el argumento pensado y todo lo demás, me cuesta sentarme a escribir justamente eso. Así que como "compensación" si puede llamársele así, traje este One-shot.

Disfrutenlo.

PD: Disculpen si hay errores de redacción, no pude releerlo.

* * *

**Acéptalo.**

Los gritos de Maka Albarn resonaron en todo el edificio de la facultad de humanidades. Edificio compartido de manera provisoria con la facultad de artes, debido a la rotura de un caño que había inundado el edificio de artes. Oh sí. Antes de aquello, la facultad de humanidades se caracterizaba por su tranquilidad, seriedad y gran nivel académico. Pero desde que los liberales, rebeldes y molestos miembros de la facultad de artes habían poblado el edificio, las cosas habían cambiado; los tranquilos silencios se vieron rotos por alegres música; y las frías y blancas paredes, se habían poblado por coloridos dibujos, llámese murales.

Pero el cambio más drástico, se había dado en la alumna estrella de la carrera de Letras: Maka Albarn, admirada por todo el alumnado y todos los profesores de la facultad. Un talento innato en cuanto a letras se refería. Inteligente, seria, respetuosa y bien dispuesta. A la temprana edad de 23 años, ya había ganado 12 premios diferentes en literatura, y había logrado publicar un libro que pronto se convertiría en un Best Seller a nivel mundial. Todo un prodigio, pero su vida de rosas se había visto revuelta por el prodigo musical de la facultad de artes: Soul Evans.

Soul Evans era el polo opuesto a ella. Rebelde, maleducado, vago y despreocupado. De apariencia enigmática y atrayente, también admirado y adorado por toda la facultad de artes. Además, su talento musical con el piano, era innegable. Rico, caprichoso y altanero. Era evidente que sus personalidades chocaran, y desde el primer día en el que se encontraron en la universidad, Soul se había encargado de fastidiar a la rubia.

La puerta del aula de música se abrió con un estruendoso golpe, y el profesor miró a Maka Albarn con cierta sorpresa que camuflaba su miedo. Maka ni siquiera miró a los alumnos del curso, no cuando su mirada jade se encontró con los desafiantes ojos de Soul Evans, un año mayor que ella.

— ¡Devuélvelo!—gritó enfadada, con la vena de su cuello hinchada y su cara roja por la ira— ¡Vamos Evans! ¡Sé que fuiste tú!

Soul Evans se volteó, dándole la espalda a ella. Maka maldijo aquel cabello blanco y aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que, sabía, Soul estaba reprimiendo.

— ¡Oye!

Le volvió a gritar, pero al ver que el albino no respondía, optó por la violencia. Qué más daba que los demás pensaran que estaba loca, amaba desquitarse con aquel molesto músico. En pocos segundos, el tomo de muchísimas hojas sobre teoría musical que Soul tenía sobre su mesa, y que jamás se había dignado a leer, terminó incrustado en su cabeza albina. Una vez segura de que el muchacho estaba inconsciente, vació la mochila de él sobre la mesa, encontrándose con aquello que buscaba: su diccionario de antónimos, sinónimos y homónimos. Un indispensable y valioso artículo para cualquier escritor.

— Lamento las molestias—se disculpó con el resto del curso, dejando de lado al albino que estaba tirado en el piso—, nos vemos.

Dicho esto, salió del aula de música, sabiendo que pronto volvería.

.—.—.—.

El sol brillaba afuera, los pájaros cantaban, y la música de las guitarras contagiaba a todo el que pasase por los jardines de la universidad a cantar al compás de la música. Sin embargo, no todos disfrutaban de este maravilloso espectáculo. Cerca de allí, en la biblioteca, a los alumnos se les hacía imposible concentrarse. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa era una de ellas.

Tsubaki estudiaba Letras al igual que Maka, y compartían muchísimas de sus clases, por lo que se habían vuelto muy amigas. Y en esos momentos, la pelinegra esperaba a la rubia para conversar sobre el libro que Maka le había prestado. Miró el reloj, encontrándose con que se le hacía tarde para su cita con su novio, un chico hiperactivo llamado Black Star, que estaba estudiando para convertirse en Profesor de Educación Física.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar a Maka de lado, la vió entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca con su preciado diccionario en sus manos, y una expresión de furia incontenible. La rubia se acercó a su mesa, y dejó caer el pesado volumen sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido sordo y potente. La bibliotecaria miró con mala cara a la Albarn, pero no le dijo nada.

— Lo odio—susurró Maka tomando asiento frente a Tsubaki—. Lamento la tardanza.

— Tranquila—la disculpó la pelinegra, volviendo a mirar su reloj—. Maka, tengo que irme.

— ¿Eh?—exclamó la muchacha viendo que realmente se le había hecho tarde—Oh, lo siento Tsubaki. Hice que te atrasaras en tu cita con Black Star—susurró en forma de disculpa— ¡Realmente lo siento!

— No importa—le restó importancia Tsubaki con una sonrisa—. Pero realmente no entiendo por qué Soul Evans te tomó de punto. ¿Le hiciste algo malo?

— ¿Yo? No

— Bueno, tengo que dejarte… Nos vemos.

— Claro.

Maka miró el libro que le había prestado a Tsubaki sobre la mesa, y empezó a leer páginas al azar. Estuvo un rato con lo mismo, reviviendo los momentos más románticos y tristes de la novela, deleitándose con la exquisita escritura de esa autora.

— Orgullo y prejuicio—susurró una aterciopelada voz—, no te cansas de leerla ¿verdad Maka?

La rubia alzó la mirada, esbozando una amplia sonrisa al ver a Death the Kid frente a ella. Kid estudiaba abogacía, y era dos años mayor a ella, pero habían congeniado de inmediato luego de encontrarse leyendo el mismo libro en la cafetería de la universidad. El chico era guapo, eso Maka no iba a negarlo, además, era un caballero: cortés y respetuoso. En pocas palabras, un chico que no se encontraría fácilmente.

— Jane Austen me cautiva con esta historia—susurró divertida—. Pero sacando eso de lado, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

— Buscaba un material de consulta sobre un caso de 1965—dijo fastidiado—, es un número asimétrico, pero el caso en sí es interesante.

Maka rió como sólo hacía delante de Kid. Sí, era esa risa dulce y melodiosa que usaba cuando quería coquetear con un chico. Desde hacía unos meses, Maka había visto en Kid un objetivo para pulir sus dotes seductores, y si conseguía que él se fijara en ella, mejor. Death the Kid era el mejor partido que se podía encontrar en Death City, claro que sí.

— Me gusta tu traje—exclamó ella pestañeando un poco más de lo normal—, las rayas finas te quedan bien.

Kid rió, y le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada profunda.

— También te ves bien Maka—comentó—. Oye, ¿sigue molestándote ese chico de artes?

— ¿Soul Evans?—preguntó ella sonriéndole— Acabo de terminar una pelea con él.

— Es raro que sea así—susurró pensativo—. Por lo general suele tomarse todo con calma y tranquilidad. ¿Se conocían de antes?

Maka iba a contestar, pero el celular de Kid empezó a vibrar, y él rápidamente lo guardo.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme, pero cuando quieras tomamos un café. ¿Te parece bien?

— Claro.

Maka simplemente miró la figura de Kid alejarse y hacerse más pequeña, hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca. Suspiró, recordando la forma en la que había conocido a Soul Evans. Quizás todos creyeran que lo conoció en la universidad, cuando la facultar de artes se trasladó hasta su edificio, pero eso no era cierto. Ella lo había conocido tres meses antes.

Sacando de lado esos pensamientos, se sumergió en el mundo de su libro. Y mientras pasaba y pasaba las hojas, las letras se volvieron borrosas, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

.—.—.—.

No se sentía a gusto con el lugar, las luces del boliche, la gente, la música. Ella prefería la tranquilidad, un lugar donde se pudiese conversar tranquilamente con alguien, no algo como esto, donde todos pegaban sus cuerpos y se tocaban sin ton ni son. Las chicas vestidas como prostitutas, los chicos mojando el piso con sus babas. Nada de eso le gustaba, para nada.

Aún no entendía cómo Liz, amiga de la universidad que estudiaba diseño de indumentaria, la había convencido de ir allí. Ella debía estar en su casa, estudiando para el parcial que tendría la semana siguiente. Pero en vez de eso, se encontraba allí, sentada en una barra con un trago de color naranja llamado "Sex on the beach". Revolvió el líquido con la cucharita de plástico que le habían dado, revolviendo los cubitos de hielo que flotaban y tratando de escuchar el relajante sonido que hacían.

— Noche aburrida ¿eh?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Soul Evans le dirigió. Estaba más que lindo, con una camisa negra y corbata roja. Su cabello blanco despeinado y sus ojos rojos brillantes. No había sonrisas irónicas o altaneras, solo una simpática.

— Algo…—había contestado ella viendo que él tomaba asiento a su lado— ¿la tuya?

El albino se encogió de hombros y pidió el mismo trago que ella. El barman se lo preparó enseguida, y hasta que Soul no le dio el primer trago a la mezcla, no volvió a hablar.

— Soul Evans—se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para escucharla—, dime Soul.

— Maka Albarn—le contestó ella con una sonrisa—, dime Maka.

— Maka, lindo nombre— afirmó él volviendo la vista a su trago— ¿estudias?

— Letras—le contestó— ¿tú?

—Música—murmuró él sonriente— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Veintiuno.

— Bien—exclamó él—, pareces más joven.

— ¿Y tú galán?

— Veintidós—se jactó mientras la miraba—. ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos preciosos ojos verdes?

Maka rió, un poco abochornada. A pesar de su increíble currículum, nunca había tenido suerte o interés en los chicos, no desde el divorcio de sus padres. Sin embargo, aquel halago le cayó bien.

— Me gustan tus ojos—susurró ella, viendo el intenso rojo borgoña—, parecen…

— ¿De sangre?

— Iba a decir un rubí, pero también sirve.

Se miraron en silencio por unos minutos. Y entonces fue ella la que rompió la conexión entre sus ojos, levantándose de su lugar y dejando su trago a la mitad.

— ¿Te vas?

Él la detuvo, y ella le sonrió.

— Imposible.

— ¿Qué es imposible?

— Esto—susurró apartándose de él—, somos demasiado diferentes.

Él pareció entender lo que ella quería decirle. Maka se giró, dispuesta a irse, pero otra vez, la mano de él la retuvo.

— Un baile… nada más.

Por alguna razón, ella no pudo negarse, y fue con él hasta la pista de baile. Empezaron a bailar, sin mirarse, tocándose suavemente. Era la primera vez que Maka se sentía de esa manera. Los sentimientos la abrumaban, sentía que estaba derritiéndose, y él ni siquiera la había tocado. No era el primer chico con el que coqueteaba, ella había tenido novio, incluso ya no era virgen; pero todo era tan nuevo, que su curiosidad le impedía alejarse.

— Combinamos—le dijo él contra el oído, erizándole le piel—. Rojo y verde, letra y música… Somos diferentes, pero combinamos.

Maka abrió los ojos fuertemente, y lo miró. Soul seguía calmado y serio. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él la acercó a su cuerpo.

— Nuestros cuerpos se entienden sin conocerse—dijo, recorriendo suavemente el brazo de ella con el dorso de su mano—, se acoplan— Maka soltó un suspiro extasiado ante el tacto—. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa tuya combinaría muy bien conmigo?

La mirada de Soul la dejó sin aliento, y tuvo que aferrarse a sus anchos hombros para poder mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Qué?

— Tus labios.

Y dicho esto, la besó lentamente, tanteando el terreno. Fue imprevisto, y le arrebató el aire de los pulmones a ella. Maka se sentía como si no fuera ella. Estaba disfrutando inmensamente de la compañía de Soul, y en su mente empezaron a aparecer imágenes que los incluían a ambos sin ropas. ¡Dios! Si con sólo tocarla suavemente le provocaba tanto, ¿qué sentiría si tenían sexo?

La sola idea la maravilló, y empezó a corresponder el beso como pudo. No recordaría cómo, pero terminó alejándose con él. Terminando en el apartamento de ella. Las ropas se esparcieron de la puerta hasta el sillón y luego terminaron en el suelo de la habitación. Las sensaciones que experimentó ese día, fueron tan explosivas y deliciosas que nunca pudo encontrar palabras para describirlas.

Incluso al día siguiente, cuando amaneció recostada contra el pecho de él, la calidez que la envolvió volvió a adormecerla. Intercambiaron números telefónicos, y prometieron volver a llamarse. Él se fue, y ella se quedó con una boba sonrisa en su cara. Sonrisa que empezó a borrarse, cuando luego de una semana no recibió llamada de él.

Aún después de un mes, Soul nunca la llamó. Y ella comprendió aquello como que había quedado defraudado, por lo que no intentó contactarlo. Y aún así, tres meses después de esa noche, se lo volvió a cruzar en la universidad, pero él hizo como que no la conocía.

.—.—.—.

Despertó sobresaltada e incómoda, debido al charco de baba que había quedado sobre la mesa. Se había dormido en la biblioteca. Se limpió y se estiró en su lugar, notando que el silencio era inmenso. Afuera todo estaba oscuro, y las estrellas ya se habían asomado en el firmamento. Volvió su vista a la mesa, notando que el libro sobre el cual debía haberse dormido, se encontraba cerrado enfrente de ella. Parecía ser que alguien se había tomado el trabajo protegerlo. Sobre este, había un par de llaves y una nota que decía: "Cierra la puerta principal al salir."

Seguramente había sido Kid, era el único que haría algo así por ella, aunque no imaginaba que su letra fuese tan desastrosa.

.—.—.—.

Se maldijo a sí misma por lo cansada que estaba. La noche anterior había dormido en la biblioteca, y cuando regresó a su casa, las imágenes de aquella única noche de pasión con Soul Evans, no habían dejado de torturarla. Estaba extenuada, y aún con la taza de café delante de sus manos, no bastaba. Desde hacía meses se sentía irritable, frustrada y sobre todas las cosas, insatisfecha.

Se pasó toda la tarde cavilando, sin lograr ningún resultado fructuoso. Y claro, para cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró nuevamente en la biblioteca. El sol del atardecer iluminaba los libros de las estanterías, y la bibliotecaria vieja se encontraba en la otra punta del recinto, sin posibilidad de verla a ella.

— ¿Te quedas hasta tarde de nuevo, Maka?

La voz de Kid retumbó en todo el lugar, pero sólo fue oída por ella.

— Algo así—exclamó mirando el libro entre sus manos—, tengo que terminar este libro para mañana y aún no llevo ni la mitad.

— Buena suerte con eso—comentó el azabache volteándose antes de irse—. Mañana estás libre ¿verdad?

— Eso creo.

— Entonces desayunemos juntos.

Dicho esto, Kid salió de la biblioteca. Maka Albarn simplemente miró su figura desaparecer por entre las puertas de vaivén, y luego de unos segundos, lanzó un suspiro al aire.

— Sinceramente no sé qué le ves…

Aquella molesta voz, de pronto toda la calma que le había infundido la presencia de Kid, se esfumó por completo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Evans?

— Acosándote…

Soul Evans se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, ojeando el libro que Maka tendría que estar leyendo. Era evidente que a él no le interesaba para nada lo que hubiese escrito en ese libro, pero con tal de molestar a la rubia…

— ¿Quieres dejarlo?

Soul elevó sus ojos para mirarla, haciéndole recordar nuevamente el por qué le habían parecido tan atrayentes. Frunció el ceño, tratando de disimular su sonrojo de vergüenza con uno de ira. Sin meditárselo mucho, se acercó a él y le arrebató el libro de las manos, procurando que sus dedos no se tocaran.

— ¿Por qué me evades, Maka?

— Porque eres molesto.

— Si fuera molesto—exclamó mirando como ella se sentaba en la mesa de al lado—, no me hubieses hablado en aquel bar, ni hubieses dejado que te besara…

El libro de las manos de Maka voló por los aire, pero sólo logró rozar a su objetivo, quien la miraba imperturbable desde su cómodo lugar sobre la mesa. Ella se encontraba abochornada. Lo último que quería, era que alguien se enterara de lo que ella y él habían hecho aquella noche. Ella creía que él lo había olvidado ¡Por dios!

— Pensé que lo habías olvidado—exclamó él, repitiendo los pensamientos de ella y logrando sorprenderla—. Pero no lo hiciste.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

— Porque anoche soñaste con ese mismo día—dijo, tan seguro de sí mismo que Maka se espantó—. Seguramente no es ni la primera ni la última que sueñas conmigo de esa forma. Es más, estoy tan seguro de ello, que hasta podría afirmar que te desvelaste pensando en mí, que buscas que otros lleguen a darte tan sólo un poco de lo que yo te di esa noche. Aunque vamos a admitirlo—susurró arrogantemente—, ninguno te deja satisfecha.

Si Maka hubiese tenido el libro que estaba leyendo entre sus manos, se lo habría arrojado. Pero en cambio, viendo que ese precioso libro estaba desparramado por el suelo, decidió atentar ella misma contra él. Sin embargo, Soul era mucho más fuerte que ella—y cómo lo sabía ella, por dios…—, y la detuvo al instante, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

Y Maka se odió a sí misma por sentirse tan vulnerable, tan débil y tan parecida a una barra de mantequilla bajo el sol de verano. Iba a caerse en cualquier momento. La respiración de él, su aroma tan peculiar, y aquella penetrante mirada roja… ¡¿Cómo una mujer podría resistirse a esos encantos?

— No has hecho más que molestarme…—exclamó ella en un susurro, incapaz de darle voz propia y fuerte a sus pensamientos— ¿Qué demonios te hice?

— No me llamaste.

Su respuesta corta, simple y sin rodeos, la dejó muda. Se miraron en silencio, y ella empezó a re plantearse toda la conversación de hacía un momento para salir victoriosa ella.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tú también podrías haber llamado…

La sonrisa altanera de Soul hizo que ella se congelase en ese mismo lugar, y se arrepintiese de lo que acababa de decir.

— Así que, es verdad lo que acabo de decir.

Maka enrojeció.

— Pues si tú me estás acosando y molestando todo el tiempo—empezó a decir, poniéndose más histérica a cada segundo—, eso quiere que tú tampoco.

— ¿Yo tampoco qué?

— Tú no has encontrado a nadie que te satisfaga como yo, que tú tampoco logras conciliar el sueño por las noches porque estás pensando en mí, y que tú tampoco logras sacarte esa única noche de tu cabeza.

Maka miró a Soul, notando que él había borrado su sonrisa altanera y la miraba seriamente. Respiró profundo, saciada de aquel orgullo que le había traído el dejarlo sin palabras. Pero eso mismo, fue lo que no le permitió notar que Soul se acercaba a ella tranquilamente.

— Y si te digo si, ¿qué pasaría?—murmuró acorralándola contra la otra mesa y su cuerpo— Y si te digo que fuiste lo mejor que me pasó, ¿qué dirías?—volvió a susurrar, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella, y desarmándola con su voz seductora— y si te digo, que odio ver que me ignoras y vas detrás de ese estúpido de Kid ¿qué carajo harías?

Maka tembló ante la abrumadora realidad de las palabras de él. Pensó que la acorralaría, que la besaría a la fuerza, y que la tomaría en esa misma mesa. Pero contrario a todo, Soul se alejó un poco.

— Puedes irte si quieres—la invitó—. Pero primero, quiero que me digas si soy el único.

La rubia lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿El único en qué?

Soul revolvió sus cabellos blancos con nerviosismo.

— Olvídalo—susurró tomando asiento en la mesa de al lado—. De todas formas nunca lo aceptarás.

— ¿Aceptar qué se puede saber?

Soul clavo sus rubíes en ella, y Maka supo a qué se refería.

— Nunca aceptarás que lo que hay entre nosotros es único—murmuró enfadado—. ¿A cuántos chicos has besado y te han robado el aire con solo un roce? ¿Con cuántos te sentiste tan plena como conmigo?

No podía evitarlo, pero si lo pensaba así, era obvio que sólo con él. Pero ella no iba dar el brazo a torcer.

— Con muchos.

— Pues a mí sólo me pasó contigo.

Y Maka se derrumbó, literalmente. Sus piernas flaquearon ante tanta sinceridad, y se desplomó en el suelo, quedando sentada. Soul acudió a su ayuda en ese mismo instante, y ella pudo sentir los dedos de él rozándole los hombros. Él tenía razón, ella, ella sólo se había sentido así con él. Era ella la que quería volver con él, arreglar lo que sea que hubiese pasado, y comenzar algo.

— Te amo.

Sus labios se habían movido por sí solos, sus ojos se encontraron, y Maka notó la sorpresa que había causado en él. Soul no dijo nada, y ella apartó la mirada, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había soltado algo así tan de repente?

— Valla…—susurró él luego de mantenerse en silencio unos segundos—… valla.

La risa de él se escuchó en un armonioso crescendo. Y la avergonzada Maka, sólo se tapó su cara, para que él no viera lo roja que estaba.

— ¡No te rías!—Gritó de pronto, logrando detener a Soul.

— Soy feliz—exclamó—, aunque no sea cool admitirlo de esta forma.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ma amas—afirmó, tan seguro de sí mismo como nadie lo había estado—, eso significa que me perdonas por no haberte llamado, y que me permitirás invitarte a tomar un café. Y a hacer algunas otras cosas…

— ¡Eres increíble!

— La increíble eres tú—afirmó pegando sus frente—. Es la primera vez que alguien se me declara diciendo un "te amo" que suena a gemido.

— ¡Eso no fue un gemido!

— Claro que sí.

— No.

— Te digo que sí.

— ¡Eres irritante Evans!

— Dios, parase que te cuesta aceptar la realidad.

— Me cuesta aceptar cualquier cosa que tú digas.

Soul se mostró pensativo ante aquello, y Maka se sintió mal al pensar que había hablado me más.

— Bueno, si te cuesta aceptar lo que te digo…—reflexionó— no te diré que también te amo. Además, creo que es un poco prematuro para eso.

Maka se ruborizó. Soul se levantó del suelo, y tendió su mano a ella para levantarla. Cuando lo hizo, aplicó un poco más de fuerza para que sus labios se unieran brevemente.

— Extrañaba hacer eso—comentó él, una vez se separaron—. En fin, mañana te demostraré que te amo, llevándote café con medialunas a la cama, ni bien te despiertes.

— ¿Y cómo entrarás a mi casa?

— Tú me abrirás la puerta.

— Entonces no me llevarás el desayuno a la cama.

— Oh, claro que sí—exclamó Soul con voz grave y profunda—. Pienso acompañarte hasta tu casa esta noche, y tortúrate hasta que me supliques entre gemidos que me quede a pasar la noche. Cuando me despierte, sacaré tus llaves y compraré el desayuno, y para cuando despiertes, ya habré vuelto.

Maka sonrió con cierta picardía.

— Eres un pervertido.

— ¿No te diste cuenta de eso el día que nos conocimos?—murmuró, haciendo reír a Maka— Soy un pervertido. Acéptalo, pues tendrás que vivir conmigo, y sólo conmigo por el resto de tu vida.


End file.
